Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium (Crypto) is a Furon warrior and the main, anti-hero protagonist of the entire series. Voiced by J. Grant Albrecht and Sean Donnellan (Big Willy Unleashed). Overview Appearance Crypto looks similar to a Grey but with pointed teeth. His eyes are reflective like all Furons. Crypto wears a space suit with pieces of armor throughout the years. Personality Crypto's most obvious trait is his taste for destruction, making him an effective soldier for the Furon Empire. Needless to say, he is very sadistic, taking pleasure in torturing human beings. He speaks with a very slow and emotionless Texas accent. While he started out by hating all things human, he mellows out when the game sequels come out, no doubt due to spending years mingling with humanity. In the first game, he shows a mild perverted side when he's about to probe Miss Rockwell, but said perversion is exaggerated during later games, though this is probably due to him having acquired genitalia. When with others, enemies and allies alike, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in serious trouble. He often speaks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirements. Despite his sociopathic traits, he does show that he cares about his allies. He freaks out when Natalya dies on the moon and when Orthopox was almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. He even mourns the Master when he fakes his death. Despite his barbaric, destructive personality, Crypto has an advanced intellect like all Furons. He has at least some knowledge of how to build and understand his race's technology, he just doesn't show it much. Abilities, Weapons, and Equipment See also: Crypto's Equipment, Psychokinesis, Saucer﻿ Crypto, being a soldier is efficient with most weaponry, He prefers an all-out offensive and has little regard for subtlety or stealth, though he is capable of such a strategy. He is also a capable pilot with his Saucer, having crashed only twice. The first when it was hit with a tesla coil and the second when he was "drunk" flying in Las Paradiso. Crypto has mental abilities like all Furons. Crypto's mental abilities are very advanced, due to being upgraded by Orthopox on a regular basis and training under the Master. He has an unlimited supply of clones that will take his place if he dies on a mission, all of which have the same personality, but an increasing number appended to their name (Crypto 137, Crypto 138, Crypto 139, and so on). This makes Crypto virtually immortal like every Furon. Biography Crypto's history is unknown up to the events of the games. He worked with Orthopox for quite some time before coming to Earth. His story can be divided up by the number of clones he's had. Cryptosporidium-136 The first Crypto clone to appear in the game. He's sent to Earth to find Furon DNA, but is accidentally shot down by a missile in Area 42. He tries to resist capture after crashing, but he collapses in front of several soldiers. His weapons and Saucer are taken and reverse-engineered by Majestic to develop new weapons. 136 is dissected and leads to the unlocking of the Furon genes and the creation of Majestic's Psi-Mutants. His capture is the reason Crypto-137 urges Pox to come to Earth. His remains are later destroyed by Crypto-137 so no more experiments can be performed on his "brother". Cryptosporidium-137 (Destroy All Humans!) Crypto-137 first landed on Turnipseed Farm in 1957 to search for the dominant species on Earth, which led to him destroying an infantry unit of the US Army. He headed towards Rockwell in order to investigate human culture. Though this led to the discovery of experiments by the military on local cows. Future trips to Santa Modesta and Area 42 led to the discovery of the Majestic. Majestic planned to control human minds, but Crypto stopped their plans and destroyed their base in Santa Modesta. 137 also found out about 136's fate in Area 42 and swore revenge. After destroying most of Area 42, Crypto headed toward Capitol City in order to hunt down General Armquist, but he crash landed in Union Town. Unlike 136, he survived this experience. After that, Crypto kills Armquist after he stopping his attempt to unite the four divisions of National Defense under the Majestic's leadership against the Furons. Later, he assassinated the President and went after Majestic's leader, Silhouette, to stop their interference in Furon activities once and for all. Following Silhouette's death. 137 posed as the deceased President Huffman and gained control over the United States. This incarnation of Crypto is the most violent and talks in an almost monotonous voice most of the time. He died sometime before 1969. Cryptosporidium-138 (Destroy All Humans! 2) 138 was active from 1969 to sometime before 1979. He is the first Furon to have fully functional genitalia which made some drastic changes in his personality. KGB spies learned of the Furon control over the United States, and began planning their destruction. They use a nuclear missile to blow up the Furon Mothership and Pox with it, and planned Crypto's assassination in Bay City. Fortunately, he escaped with Pox (now a hologram) and began a quest to undermine the KGB which leads him to places like Albion, Takoshima, Tunguska, and the Russian moon base, Solaris. Along the way, Crypto was convinced to join forces with Russian spies Natalya Ivanova and eventually her partner and ex-lover, Agent Sergei, who are looking to uncover a conspiracy hidden within the KGB. With Crypto's help, the ancient enemies of the Furons, the Blisk were discovered and they have been manipulating the Soviet Union so they can bombard the Earth with massive radioactivity to make it into a new Mars, since the Furons wiped them out and reduced Mars to a desert. The transformation of Earth into a radioactive ocean world would kill all of humanity, and inadvertently, wipe out all Furon DNA inside its genome. With this outcome in mind, Crypto continues to seek and destroy all Blisk. Crypto finally managed to kill all of the Blisk with the help of a virus Pox had made, though it came at the cost of his former allies. Soon after, Crypto had cloned Natalya and mated with him. During his campaign as President, Pox has replaced him with a robot he had built. Cryptosporidium-137 (?) (Big Willy Unleashed) During the 70's, Crypto has left the presidency, broke up with Natalya, and moved to Harbor City, spending his days watching television. He was brought back into service when he found out about Orthopox's fast food franchise, Big Willy's. He now has a new mission to protect the restaurant's source of meat, the human corpses of whom Crypto sucks out the brain stems out of. Crypto must now protect them from being exposed to the public. The plans then changed to eliminating the competition, Colonel Kluckin and all of his followers using his superior mental abilites, technology, and the giant Big Willy mech. His missions lead him to go to places like Fairfield, Fantasy Atoll, and Vietmahl. As a side adventure, Crypto would also encounter his son, Blastomycosis, and the phony Furon Efficiency expert, Toxoplasma Gondii, who tries to take over their mission on Earth, but instead Crypto sent him back to the homeworld. Following Kluckin's destruction in Vietmahl in an epic showdown between two giant mechs, Orthopox decided to give up the fast food business for good. Pox gives Crypto the money collected from the restaurant's profits, with which he intended to start a casino in a little town in Nevada. Cryptosporidium-139 (Path of the Furon) This Crypto clone was created in the mid-late 70's after 138 crashed his old saucer while "drunk flying". After the crash, Crypto opened a casino called the "Space Dust" (a parody of "Stardust Resort & Casino") in Las Paradiso that's used as a front to gather a steady flow of cash and Furon DNA. Pox thinks that Crypto has gone native. Soon after, they discover that the local mob family has sent a spy to gather information on them. Crypto infiltrates their casino and drives out their customers, leading the mob to go to war with Crypto. He defeats the mob, destroys all their profits and takes control of Paradiso. He begins to hear a voice instructing him in the Paths of Enlightenment and how to advance in those paths. As he begins to discover the potential of his mental powers, strange creatures attack the Space Dust casino. Pox identifies them as "Nexosporidium Warriors", whom are supposedly extinct. Crypto defeats them and reluctantly destroys all of Paradiso to erase any evidence of their being there, including their casino, and flee to Sunnywood. In Sunnywood, the duo assume that Curt Calvin, head of the Lunarian Church of Alientology, sent the Nexos and is another DNA harvesting Furon on Earth. With the help of a reporter on the supernatural named Veronica Stone whom he saved from the Lunarians, he learns of an inside man in the cult called "Deep Navel". Crypto works out a deal with this inside man, he gives him Calvin in exchange for a few favors done to get him closer to the cult's inner circle, but Deep Navel fails to keep his word. Pox and Crypto stage a "big alien arrival" to draw out Calvin. He confronts him to make him reveal his Furon form, suddenly a Nexo Walker steps on him (which reveals that he is human). Crypto destroys the walker and is shot with a traquilizer dart and faints. He awakens three days later in a monastery in the city of Shen Long run by a Furon martial arts expert called "The Master" who was the mysterious voice in Crypto's head. After a confrontation, he agrees to be his disciple to defeat Saxon, a former student of the Master who got power-hungry and now leads a local triad to oppose the Master. After a few missions, the Master tells Crypto to hold a martial arts tournament to attract Saxon, but the Master lied so he can face Saxon alone. Crypto got back to watch Saxon kill the Master. Enraged, Crypto tracks Saxon and tries to destroy him, until Nexos came and vaporized him, proving he wasn't the one who attacked his casino in Paradiso. He escaped the Nexos, and learns from Pox that those Nexos were cloned here on Earth by an organization called Francodyne Industries. The two head off to Belleville, France to investigate. In Belleville, France, Crypto and Pox go after the head of Francodyne Industries, Henri Crousteau, who is working on a virus to de-integrate Furon DNA from the human genome, which will result in the crumbling of the Furon Empire. After going on a few missions, Crypto stops the Nexo Walkers carrying the virus and destroys Crousteau who was in a giant, robotic squid. As Crousteau dies, Crypto learns that the Furons could make synthetic DNA, which means his mission on Earth was pointless, and someone was controlling Crousteau's Nexos from the Furon homeworld to attack Crypto's casino. They come to the conclusion that their true enemy was Emperor Meningitis. The two go back home to Furon to kill the Emperor. On the Fourth Ring of Furon, Crypto wants to kill the emperor in his palace but that didn't work. In the meantime, Crypto gets Pox a new clone body, sort of. His new body is a monkey. As a distraction, Crypto uses the captured humans from the dome to keep the palace security busy while they break into the palace. Crypto confronts the Emperor, who attacks using a giant, robotic bust of himself, but Crypto defeats it. After Meningitis's defeat, he interrogates him, but he disintegrates into dust (the Emperor was 500 years old). All of a sudden, Crypto's necklace (which was given to him by the Master before he died) made the Master reappear before him, who revealed that he was behind all of his troubles, the Nexos attacking his casino, faking his death, exposing the synthetic DNA, everything, so he can become the Emperor. In rage, Crypto tells Pox to slap him into a wall, which turned the Master into paste. Crypto was depressed that he is out of a job and eats some synthetic DNA, which made him hurl all over the floor. Pox tells Crypto that as long as synthetic DNA can make him lose his lunch, there will always be a reason to destroy all humans. Crypto goes back to Earth, while Pox stays behind to take Meningitis's place on the throne. They say their goodbyes, then the Furons come to greet their new Emperor. Gallery Cryptoguy.png|Destroy All Humans! appearance 300pxdestroyallhumans220060602031034410_2.jpg|Destroy All Humans! 2 appearance Crypto_from_big_willy_unleshed.jpg|Big Willy Unleashed appearance destroy-all-humans-path-of-the-furon-20080711110105731_640w.jpg|Path of the Furon appearance ﻿ Quotes *''"What's shakin, Pox? You look a little, what's the word, constipated."'' (first lines in the series) *''"When do I get to blow things up?!"'' *''"Okay, but humanity ain't gonna annihilate itself, all I'm saying."'' *''"I think this calls for the "Jumbo Probe". *"Eat hot plasma, monkeys!"'' *''"Attention, humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire. Resist this!"'' *''"Mine's bigger." (When he pulls out the Zap-O-Matic) *"Awww, crap!"'' (when a bomb in front of him is about to detonate) *''"I'm a freaking supernova!"'' *''"Hey, losers, put this in your bong and smoke it!"'' *''"Attention, Blisk. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire... and your asses belong to me!"'' *''"King Kong ain't got nothing on me!"'' *''"Now humans can destroy themselves with style! My style!'' (A trailer for Big Willy Unleashed) *''"Life isn't complicated, Poxy. I kill humans, I abduct humans, and I anally probe humans. Maybe in this scenario I can finally... DESTROY ALL HUMANS!"'' (trailer for BWU) *''"Pathetic humans!"'' *''"Blowing stuff up never gets old, even blowing up the wrong stuff."'' *(About Pox being a hologram) "Boo hoo, I'm a hologram. You know, that crap was sad for the first five years or so, but now its just starting to get on my nerves!" *''"Eat that, gabagoul!"'' *''"We must destroy them! We must disintegrate them! Building after building, city after city, army after army!"'' *''"Sunnywoodland, most people wanted to get out. I spent all my time trying to figure out how to get back in!"'' *(Crypto's attitude about Psychokinesis) "Whatever, I look at a cow, it goes up, I look away, it falls down. End of story." *''"I'm gonna stick it to the old man and you're gonna help me. Pack up your valise, Poxy, we're going home!"'' *''"Why aren't you sucking my blaster, Methuselah?!" (to Emperor Meningitis) *"Plans are for morons! I'm gonna waste that jerk no matter how many times it kills me!"'' *''"Forget the casino, forget enlightenment, I'm going back to doing what really counts: kicking ass and taking brains!"'' *''"See you in ten years, Pox! You'll like the future, I've got a feeling big hair is gonna be in style again!".'' (Last lines in Path of the Furon) Trivia *Crypto resembles the Martians from the popular 1996 film Mars Attacks.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Furons